


One Shade Of Grey

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: The Grey Lady falls for Barbara.RP Fic.





	One Shade Of Grey

The Grey Lady moved forlornly through the House...she was the only one left now...all her...well they weren't her friends she never spoke to them..... Her fellow house dwellers, that's what they were, were gone. Destroyed by those metal horrors...she had managed to hide and escape them though. But for what...now she was on her own. She stopped and looked around her and let out a pitiful wail of loneliness. Barbara had startled a little, pausing in the doorway before heading closer in, hesitantly reaching for the other woman, instinct driving her to comfort her.

"What's wrong?"

The Grey Lady started slightly then looked at Barbara.

"Gone..."

She said in a soft almost raspy voice.

"There all gone....no one left...just me....so lonely..."

"Well, I'm here now."

The Grey Lady looked at her.

"Who are you?"

She said in her soft, rasping, ethereal voice. 

"Barbara, Barbara Wright... and you? I can hardly call you Lady Grey... you aren't exactly tea..."

The Grey Lady thought.

"I....don't remember my name..."

"Perhaps I might give you a name then?"

The Grey Lady thought about this and nodded.

"If you would be so kind Barbara..."

Barbara paused, clearly considering fitting names before she finally spoke. 

"I rather think Gianna would suit you as a name..."

The Grey Lady turned the name over in her head and smiled softly.

"Gianna....I like it."

Barbara smiled, moving to tuck hair from Gianna's face, her touch soft. 

"And you aren't alone... not anymore."

Gianna murred softly and lent into Barbara's touch. Barbara smiled, her free hand coming to the other woman's waist, drawing her closer. Gianna murred and let Barbara do as she wished. 

"Trust me, Gianna?"

The Grey Lady nodded.

"Yes I do..."

"Then you'd better help me find a bed for a few nights... Perhaps in your room?"

The Grey Lady smiled and nodded, she then lead Barbara to her bedroom. 

"Such a beautiful room for such a beautiful young lady."

The Grey Lady smiled and curtsied.

"Thank you Barbara."

Barbara smiled, stepping closer, kissing the girl softly. 

"How long has it been since you had...company?"

"Centuries."

Gianna murred. 

"Oh, you poor thing."

Barbara murmured softly, moving to stroke hair from the woman's face. 

"Let me take care of you...?"

Gianna murred and nodded. Barbara smiled, kissing her again, firmly but incredibly sweetly. Gianna mewed into the kiss. Barbara smiled, moving to slowly undress the other woman. Gianna let her take her dress and under garments...but then looked away ashamed of her deathly grey skin. Barbara sensed her nerves and moved to turn the woman's face back to her, kissing her softly, her voice soft, tender even. 

"You are so beautiful Gianna."

"Really?"

Gianna purred in her ethereal voice.

"You don't find my skin.... repulsive?"

"No... I most certainly do not."

Barbara replied instantly. 

"You are stunningly beautiful Gianna, especially your shiny silver skin."

Gianna murred, and would have blushed if she still had blood within her to blush.

"Thank you Barbara. You are gorgeous as well."

Barbara smiled. 

"Thank you Gianna."

Her voice was gentle even as she lead the woman to the bed, her voice soft. 

"Sit, then lay back for me Darling."

Gianna did as she was instructed. Barbara smiled, soon kneeling over her, her touch soft as she moved to cup, caress and slightly tease Gianna's breasts. Gianna purred as long forgotten sensations and feelings washed over her. 

"Okay darling?"

"Yes."

Gianna sighed.

"It’s just been so long...it all feels...so strange."

"Strange good or strange bad?"

"Strange good."

Gianna mewed. 

"Sweet girl."

Barbara murmured softly, slowly letting one hand drift south. Gianna shivered and mewed. Barbara smiled, gently teasing her clit. Gianna gasped loudly. 

"Okay baby?"

Barbara asked even as she slipped two fingers into the other woman, setting a slow but steady pace. Gianna opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a moan of absolute pleasure. Barbara smiled and sped up. Gianna kept moaning louder and louder. 

"Come for me Gianna."

Gianna screamed and came apart for Barbara.


End file.
